This CLINFO ONLY project was undertaken by the Johns Hopkins Hospital Medical Nursing Service. The unit-based clinical nurse specialist (CNS) was introduced to provide staff nurses with onsite clinical expertise and professional role modeling. The purpose of the study was to determine the efficacy of the unit-based (CNS).